gemstonedrawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl
Pearl is a member of the Crystal Gems. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers and her sole confidant, Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterward protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Rose's son, Steven, the ways of Gems. Appearance Pearl has a slender, thin build, ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. She is quite tall for a non-fusion Gem; towering over Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, and Steven alike. She is nearly equal in height (with hair) to Garnet's chin. Her hair has a peach color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. Pearl is usually drawn without eyelashes or pupils, although they have been seen in some close-ups. Pearl's gemstone is located in the middle of her forehead and has no facets. Pre-Regeneration (debut) From "Gem Glow" to "Steven the Sword Fighter", Pearl wore a sleeveless, sky blue top that had a translucent chest and transferred into a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist. She also wore short salmon pink-colored leggings, light-green socks, and slip-on ballet flats to match. Post-Regeneration (current) As of "Steven the Sword Fighter", Pearl wears an aqua blue tunic with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist. Her leggings are amber-colored. She also wears pink socks with pale blue slip-on ballet flats. Other In "Story for Steven", "We Need to Talk", and "Greg the Babysitter", episodes that flashback to around the 1980s, Pearl wore a sleeveless aqua top with a translucent shawl, short lavender leggings, salmon pink leg warmers, and pale blue ballet flats. Her hair was also a little longer, somewhat resembling a bob. In "The Answer", which flashbacked to the Rebellion, Pearl wore a translucent top, with the chest being pink and the bottom being teal, with short pink leggings and orange boots. Her hair resembled what it looks like currently, except longer. Personality Pearl is a perfectionist knowledgeable on a plethora of topics that values organization. Pearl has a penchant for symmetry (going so far as to impale M.C. Bear Bear to maintain the symmetry of a pile of appliances and school supplies) and a high attention to detail. Abilities Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Spear Proficiency: Through her many years of training, Pearl can summon her weapon, a pearlescent spear. Pearl is very skilled in the art of spear-wielding and goes in tandem with her pattern of fighting that involves formal (Ballet) dancing. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise. She stays calm and collected during melee battles, duels, and skirmishes. Pearl also has great skill in throwing her spear. This was proven in "Giant Woman", and "Beach Party". As of "Bismuth", Pearl's spear has been upgraded to be able to turn into a trident. * Dual Wielding: Pearl is capable of wielding dual spears in battle, implying she is ambidextrous. * Energy Projection: Pearl can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of her spear. This can be done as rapid-fire or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. In Attack the Light, this ability is named "Fireball". It is implied in "Bismuth" that this ability may have been developed sometime after the title character was bubbled by Rose. ** Swordsmanship: Pearl possesses expert knowledge and skill with a sword. For one on one dueling, Pearl's preferred weapon is a straight-bladed saber. Pearl's parries are tight and minimalist; her offense is a pattern that is specific to the environment. This pattern consists of lunges, thrusts, and horizontal slashes. ** Engineering: On multiple occasions, Pearl has demonstrated a high level of skill in mechanical engineering, ranging from reverse-engineering Flask Robonoids to constructing a combat-ready robot on short notice. She also constructed a rocket in an attempt to leave Earth, proving herself able to compete with an "expert" mechanic such as Peridot. ** Gem-tech Interfacing: While not to the extent of Peridot, she is first shown in "Jail Break" and later shown in "Friend Ship", to be able to interface and control Gem technology such as the Gem Warship and, to a greater extent, Peridot's escape pod. When she interfaces with Gem-tech, her eyes become overlapped with what looks like programming code. *** Piloting: Pearl has been shown to be able to fly Homeworld ships just like Peridot, Doc, and Navy. For example, Pearl piloted a Gem Warship in "Jail Break" and a Roaming Eye in "Bubbled". ** Driving: Pearl is the only known Gem to be able to drive a car, as she has driven Greg's Van before. In "Last One Out of Beach City", she is shown to be an extremely skilled racer. ** Water-Walking: Pearl can walk on water, an ability she shares with Opal, Lion, and Lapis Lazuli. ** Photokinesis: Pearl can use her gemstone to light up dark places. Garnet, Eyeball, Doc, Peridot , and the Rutile Twins share the same ability. ** Levitation: Pearl temporarily levitates to battle Sugilite in "Coach Steven". She shares this ability with the other Crystal Gems including Steven. ** Item Summon: Pearl can materialize different items out of her gemstone. The three items summoned so far were police tape in "Lars and the Cool Kids", the Mirror in "Mirror Gem" and bandages in "Sworn to the Sword". ** Mentoring: according to the Steven Universe: Too Cool for School comic, Pearl homeschools Steven effective enough to make him score perfect mark in human conventional school. This is also shown in how effectively she has trained both Steven and Connie to fight. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: Pearl can project holographic images from her gemstone, which she uses mainly as a visual aid when lecturing Steven. While most of the holograms seem to be intangible, some, like Holo-Pearl, can interact with solid matter. Furthermore, the holograms can function without Pearl's presence up to two weeks, implying that her holograms can live independently. In "Chille Tid", it is shown Pearl's dreams are projected as holograms as she sleeps. * Self-Duplication: Aside from Holo-Pearls, which is projected through her gemstone, Pearl can also replicate herself several times into hologram-esque clones of herself, as seen in "Beach Party". * Psammokinesis: Pearl is shown manipulating a small amount of sand to create figurines in "Giant Woman". It is currently unknown how much sand she can control at one time. This ability has only been shown once so far. Like her water-walking, it seems to be related thematically to her gemstone. * Nephelokinesis: In "Sworn to the Sword", Pearl can channel clouds in the direction of her choice, being able to gather clouds surrounding the arena around her to create a fine mist, reducing visibility and able to dissipate quickly. However, it is not known if she can do this in other locations. Additionally, in "Mr. Greg", Pearl forms overhead clouds into depictions of herself, Rose, and Greg during the song "It's Over Isn't It". It is possible that both this power and her psammokinesis are just manifestations of weak telekinetic abilities. This is not confirmed but may have been a representation of how Pearl felt and not her actually manipulating the clouds. Additional Tools * Swords: Pearl possesses a vast collection of swords consisting of cutlasses, Persian Talwars, and sabers which she stores within the central fountain in her room. ** Pearl's preferred sword when teaching sword fighting lessons is a standard adult training saber, as seen when training Connie and Steven. * Battleaxe (mentioned only): In "Onion Trade", Pearl demands Amethyst to reveal the location of her battleaxe. * Replicator Wand (formerly): Pearl has a wand capable of creating identical copies of any physical object. However, Garnet destroys it in "Onion Trade" because she did not want to individually destroy the thousands of cars, "Dave Guy"s, and other objects that Onion replicated. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Opal * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Rainbow Quartz * When fused with Steven, they form Rainbow Quartz * When fused with Ruby, they form Rhodonite * When fused with Sapphire, they form Sodalite * When fused with Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Sodalite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Larimar * When fused with Jasper, they form Legrandite * When fused with Peridot, they form Bowenite * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Prasiolite * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Ammolite * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Cavansite * When fused with Gold, they form Silver * When fused with Pyrope, they form Sard * When fused with Bismuth, they form Abalone * When fused with Topaz (left) and Topaz (right), they form Sphene * When fused with Carnelian, they form Coral * When fused with Blue and Yellow Pearl, they form Pearl * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl and Rose Quartz, they form Druzy Quartz * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Padparadscha Sapphire, Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Doc, Army, Navy, Eyeball, Leggy, right shoulder Ruby, hand ruby and Rhodonite they form Sardonyx Trivia * GemstoneDraws created a hypotetical daughter of her and Sheena (Mystery Girl), named Phoebe. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Pearls Category:Parents